Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, 3GPP2 Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In a communication system, a transmitter may process (e.g., encode and modulate) data. The transmitter may further condition (e.g., convert to analog, filter, frequency up-convert to radio frequency (RF), and amplify) the data to generate an output RF signal. The transmitter may then transmit the output RF signal via a communication channel to a receiver. The receiver may receive the transmitted RF signal and perform the complementary processing on the received RF signal. The receiver may condition (e.g., amplify, frequency down-convert to baseband, filter, and digitize) the received RF signal to obtain input samples. The receiver may further process (e.g., demodulate and decode) the input samples to recover the transmitted data.